The Wayward Path
by Tien.Lung
Summary: A Native american young man Is the protecor of a small village in the old west. He is being followed by men more powerful then he could imagine. What possibilities lie waiting for him?...
1. Chapter 1

_Looking down on a world is hard. Knowing you love the ones you helped create and not being able to tell them that your there for them. The only things that your able to do is give them a helping hand once in a while, maybe make a miracle or two but that's it. And yet there are still the non-believers. The ones who try and say that you don't exist. Saying things like, "Your more of a status and a fear inducer than an actual God". Now these things are meant to be ruled by the minds of those living in a plane where things don't happen for any reason. This plane is a plane of logic; compared to others in which they have sided with their natural spirit sides and they are able to have conversations with you. But all the while your favorite creations. The ones who's destiny is tied to all those who live in the Multi-Verse, Completely denounce your existence. How shameful..._

_Who the hell are you?_

_**I am only what you think of me...**___

What in the world is going on...

_**Your destiny is coming...**___

What?

_**Be true to your heart and to those around you, Your Destiny counts on it...**___

Wait...Destiny? What destiny? And where the hell am I?

_**It is time for you to wake up...**___

Huh?

_**Wake up...**_

Wake up...

"Damn it, Jurai, Wake up!" yelled a very feminine voice. Then from out of nowhere came the worse thing to anyone that was sleeping, A bucket of water. The water chilled young Jurai to a shivering start, his bones chattering to the sound of his heart beating very hard in his chest. "What the hell was that for, Aabeytu!" Jurai yelled back, his eyes flashing anger. "The town bell is ringing brother! There's something happening in the square." She said running off towards the commotion.

Ah crap what the hell happened this time. Probably some old man screaming about the coming darkness or something like it. Thought Jurai as he ran after his little sister. When he finally got there he noticed it wasn't what he presumed it to be. This time it was a man in outlandish clothing. His white skin clashing against the tanned brown of everyone else standing around him. Even his words seemed to be from another world as he spoke. It seemed as if he knew that he wasn't being understood when he grabbed one of his followers and told him something in his language and pushed him out front like a pack-mule. The man shaking in fear translated what the White man had to say.

"People of the Shuja village, the American army are coming this way to travel through this desert and fight the southern bastards who are fighting against them. The army will need three things from you." He said as if he was reading this off a common parchment. Jurai started to force himself closer through the crowd so that he might get a better look at Who and what this man is talking about. "One: The army needs as much water as you can possibly hold to give to them." This was starting to make a commotion in the crowd. "Two: They need as much food and alcohol that you have and hand them over to them." This one started to make some the villagers angry. "Lastly the army needs you women so that they might please the men who are working hard for the freedom of this nation." At this last point even Jurai started yelling against this newcomer who tries to force us to hand over everything we have ever worked for. One man stood up and ran into the center of the circle, which the Villagers where now forming.

To the Translator the man spoke out. "Who do you think you are to try and take our rights and lively hoods?" He asked as he moved closer in a threatening manner.

The translator spoke to the White man and he sighed. The white man then moved in front of his translator and pulled out something we have never seen before. It was long and slender metallic looking thing with a hole in the end. He pointed it at the man and he made a bang that resounded in Jurais head with as much sound as if he had been standing next to the town bell when it was rung.

When Jurai looked up he saw the man lying on the ground with a hole in his chest. Jurai looked around too see if there was an arrow that might have went through him, but his keen eyes only found a metal casing.

The villagers started to run and scream as if the devil himself had found a way into their hearts. Jurai was one of the braver ones, he stood up to his full height, being a little big for his age he stood at a height of 5'11 and he looked quite muscular, So he looked slightly menacing to anyone he fought. During his earlier years Jurai was one of the fastest and strongest of his martial spirit class and not to be out done be some weird looking metal object, Jurai dashed forwards and, catching the White man off guard. He clasp his hand around the whites mans wrist and he squeezed as hard as he could. The pain was unbearable, which made him drop his gun. After that it was but a simple few kicks and punches to drop the intruder to Jurai's village.

"Who are you?" Jurai said in a manner, which could scare off a buffalo on the charge.

The translator was on the side whimpering when he heard what Jurai said. "He's..He's a captain of the American army..." stuttered the translator as he tried to back away from the two.

"American army?" Jurai groaned. They were the last people he wanted to see here in his village. The last patrol that came near here Jurai personally beat the crap out of and sent them running back to their encampment. He looked down on the captain with disgust as he picked him up with ease. "Look I don't like you and you don't like me but you gotta run out of here now or I wont like you even more." The translator didn't even need to say anything for the captain to get what Jurai was saying.

As soon as Jurai dropped him the captain scampered off running for his life. Now that's the way to deal with Americans. He thought as he walked back to his hut at the end of the village. As he was walking away, He didn't notice a man in tattered clothing walking out from the alleyway behind him and picking up the gun.

When he got home he found his sister lying on his bed. "Oh come on Aabeytu I'm not in the mood to play around now." Jurai said as he almost fell on his sister, plopping down on his bed. Aabeytu started at her brother and his fists; "Oh brother what did you do now? Get in another fight with that American did you?" She said scolding him. Aabeytu had been more like a mother ever since their parents were killed in a raid from the Americans. And luck be have it everything went much smoother after Jurai had taken control of the household.

"Yeah I got in a fight so what? He had it coming to him. You saw what he did? He killed Chaiferee, the town blacksmith. What were you expecting me to do?" Jurai asked as he rolled over, his back to Aabeytu. "Ugh! What am I going to do with you?" She asked noone in particular. "Well I'm making vegetable soup today do you want any?" She asked as if she didn't know the answer. Jurai jumped out of bed and his eyes showed a keen interest. "Of course I do! Every body knows your soups are the best!" Jurai said as he eyed his sister, looking for pieces of vegetables to see what she's going to put in the soup. "Hope you like it though I picked some new vegetables today and they look great!" Aabeytu said as she walked over to the kitchen and poured some soup into it.

The night went well. Jurai was sleeping well with a full stomach of vegetable soup in his stomach and his sister was contently asleep in her bed as well. Everyone was fast asleep, except for one. There was a watchful eye on Jurais hut. His tattered clothes wailing in the wind...  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Thanks for reading this is my first novel I'm writing so please comment and review! P


	2. The Wailing winds

Chapter 2The Wailings in the Wind

_The gods of the planes do not care for those who do not beleive. Only one truly does. His name goes unheard in many ears and his decisions uncared for. What many people do not know is that his patience is waining, for a God does have feelings. His time is almost up and he must make a decision. His mind uncertain. Only one could possibly turn his decisions to one side or another. His mind only swayed by one other. His true love. No one ever thought that a god could love, nor did they beleive some one could possibly leave said god. But it did happen, a women broke the heart of the Earth god and his eyes are only set on reclaiming what is his and making his heart whole once again. What the fates deny him, He wishes for. What destiny does not allow for, he hopes to reclaim. He wants only one thing. Love._

Jurai found himself on a field covered in mists. His eyes couldbarely make up the features that discribed what he saw. But form out of no where came a voice. "_**Jurai...Jurai..."**_ came the deep dwelling voice. Its sound sent chills up Jurais spine. As if someone had put some ice on it. "Who's there? Why the hell am I here?" Yelled out Jurai.

From a distance could be heard a small clacking. Jurai turned his head and he saw a shadow being formed in the mists. It's form was slender like a women yet tall like a man. From his view Jurai saw nothing but a flash of red on her feet. When she did appear, The women looked stunning. Her long blonde hair, clashing with her brown skin. He face looked more beautiful than anything Jurai had ever seen. Her eyes were a bright blue, yet another contrast to her skin. Her long slender body enticed Jurai to take in every curve of her body. Just as Jurai was gaining back his senses, the woman spoke out in a voice that wasn't the same as the one that had already spoken out.

"Oh you humans are the best!, So easy to fill with fear and then with a small change in look i have made you fill with lust am I right?" She asked in her heavenly tone. Jurai could only nod as she laughed again. "It's quite alright my boy, this isn't my body anyways. Dear me I seem to have quite forgotten what i look like anyways." She said swishing her red skirt around.

Now that Jurai had finally gained his mind back from the sadistic animal within, he shook his head and took another look at this woman. "It isn't your body? What are you talking about? Answer me!" His tone started to sound angry. A problem that was easily dealt with by the woman by a smile. "Why deary, I'm a Planeswalker" She stated as if they were talking about the weather. She saw the confusion on Jurai's face and she sighed, "You don't know what a Planeswalker is do you?" She asked as she formed a chair out of nothing. As she sat down, Jurai was shaking his head in disbeleif.

"Am I dreaming? is this all a dream?" He asked himself out loud. The mists were starting to get to him as his leather skinned vest blew in a wind he had no idea where it came from. His clothes rustling in the wind Jurai couldn't beleive what was hapening to him. The woman only chuckled while onlooking his perceived troubles. "Yes you are, but you see my boy, As I am planeswalker I can go into your mind. I'm here to tell you something, but I don't think you want to hear it." She began saying.

"You can't just say something and then tell me I don't want to hear it. Because now I do." Jurai said, apparently forgeting about why a planewalker was in his mind. As quick as a flash, Jurai's mouth was shut for him. "You forget who your talking to Mortal." Her voice had become the one like before, "My power is absolute here, If it so pleased me, I could kill you where you stand." She said making a sword appear out of no where. 

Jurai was going out of his mind. _I'm dreaming, but I'm concious? Whats going on with me? Am I going insane?_ Jurai asked himself. "I'm sorry, planes walker, What do you think I do not need to hear? For now I do wish to indeed hear it." Jurai said in a tone that was more cortious than before. "Thats better." The planeswalker said, going back to her sweet heavenly voice. "You are part of something far greater than what you see in your life now, Something that will change the fate of all that live in the Multi-Verse." She said sounding like one of the village prophets.

"What? I'm part of something? Like how? I am but a simple man who wishes to protect his village. I am nothing more than a simple peasent to the eyes of the Americans so how am I supposed to effect anything?" He asked the woman/planeswalker for an answer, more like pleading as he was trying not to wake up. "I can see within you something far greater than anything this plane has seen before. But I must go now, You are about to get attacked Jurai. You better defend yourself or dare I say, you'll die by this intruder." She said as she waved her hand and Jurai's vision became cloudy and unclear...

Jurai was shaken awake by a blade landing by his head. With the reflexes of a mountain cat Jurai dodged and he stood up in his tent. With a look around Jurai saw who his attacker was. His clothes were tattered and ripped in many places. His face and most of his skin was covered in the tattered clothes, So Jurai couldn't tell if he had seen this intruder before.

His movements were easy to track as he dodged and weaved through all of this mans attacks. His weapon was something he had never seen before, of course it was a sword but the way it was fashioned was completely different then anything he had seen. It had three blades connected to the main one. Each curved into itself and with one good stab, Jurai bet, that it could rip a mans guts out easily.

Jurai was getting tired of dodgeing so he sighed and he quickly dodged the latest of this intruders assaults and he drove a powerful blow into the hooded figures belly. Strangely it felt like metal. The person doubled over and fell to the ground, Jurai imediately took advantage and pinned the person to the floor. Jurai took one look at the hooded figure and he found something awkward about him. Or should he say she? This being was indeed a woman, but not a normal one. Her body was made of mostly metal and her skin was green. And finally the thing that struck out the most was that this woman had pointed ears. Something Jurai had never seen either.

"What are you?" Jurai asked nervously.

The woman looked up from her pin and looked into Jurai's eyes. "I'll tell you if you let go of me." She said agerily.

Jurai shrugged and he got up and released this woman who didn't appear to be from this world, _Maybe it has something to do with that "Planeswalker" Lady that appeared in my drem?_ He asked himself as the woman dusted herself off and she picked up her blade.

As soon as Jurai put himself into another defensive stance, the woman held up a hand. "I'm not goiing to attack you, Like I said, I'll tell you what I am if you let go of me. I never break a deal." She said through her cloak.

She took off her cloak to reaveal what Jurai ahd already felt. Her body was almost covered in metal! The woman seemed to notice that Jurai was staring because she sighed. "Your not kidding are you?" Jurai shook his head. "Well I'm an elf, you know pointy ears and lives in the woods?" She added looking at him, Jurai loked back stupidly. "Ok your the one guy thats never heard of elves, great." She said walking away as she sheathed her blade.

"Wait!" Jurai called to her.

When the elf turned around she looked pissed. "Now what? looking to gloat over beating me?" She almost yelled.

"No." replied Jurai "I just wanted to know your name.

"Oh...its Telfia." She said looking a little awkward standing there with her sword and cloak blowing in the wind.

To be continued...

Yay! Chapter two is up, please tell me how I did!


End file.
